This invention relates generally to an insole for insertion into shoes and, more particularly, to an insole having absorbent and deodorant properties as well as an indicator of when the insole needs to be replaced.
It is well known that a foul odor is produced on a person's foot when sweat mixes with natural skin bacteria or fungus. Specifically, the Eccrine sweat gland in a person's foot secretes water and traces of salt which tend to soften cells from skin and hair known as keratin cells. Bacterial and fungal degradation of keratin cells yield acidic byproducts having a foul odor.
Various products have been proposed in the art and promoted in commerce for controlling foot odor. Specifically, insoles for shoes have been proposed that reduce, eliminate, or mask foot odor. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing products and prior patent proposals do not provide a clear indicator of when the odor-fighting insole needs to be replaced, assuming that a return of foot odor is not a desirable indicator.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an insole for insertion into a shoe that is absorbent and includes anti-bacterial, anti-fungal, and deodorant functions. Further, it would be desirable to have an insole that provides a visual indication when it needs to be replaced. In addition, it would be desirable to have a plurality of insoles that may be packaged together with each insole having a light adhesive for stacking purposes.